


Finding the Balance

by JBGRiMm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBGRiMm/pseuds/JBGRiMm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musings of Noshiko Yukimura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Balance

It seemed so long ago.

Of course, 900 years... that was a long time ago, even by kitsune standards. 900 years of struggle. Of pain. Of joy. 900 years of battles lost and won, of friends and lovers now gone from this world.

But never a child. In those 900 years, she'd never had a daughter. Not until now.

Kira, her joy and her light. And more often these days, her main source of annoyance. She was 17, why could she not respect the wealth of wisdom her mother had gained through centuries of struggle?

At least, thats what she had thought. Until the Nogitsune had returned, and her plans failed, and her daughter,  _her daughter's_ , plan had worked. The host had been saved, something she hadn't been able to do for Rhys.

She was proud, of course. And saddened by the loss of so strong a person like Allison- she hadn't deserved to die, and she had only been there to save the friend Noshiko would sooner have beheaded. 

That was her flaw, she supposed. She'd go for the most obvious solution blindly until it was too late to fix the damage. 

And now there were more dangers. She could feel them coming, could feel the danger in the air. She'd tried the obvious solution-moving a continent away-but her daughter had stopped  _THAT._ So what was she to do? How was she supposed to save her daughter from the evils that threatened her life?

Maybe she wasn't.

Maybe it was time for Kira to become the fox Noshiko should have been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought it would be nice to speculate on Noshiko Yukimuras thoughts. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
